


I Moon O'er You

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I never thought I'd see an angel without wings<br/>I never thought that angel would bury me alive!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Moon O'er You

"I never thought I'd see an angel without wings

I never thought that angel would bury me alive."

\- Carnifex (A Winter In Remorse)

 

Morgause was waiting for Morgana. Her heart was beating for Morgana, for her joy, for her grief, for her love and for her beauty. Morgause has always been by Morgana's side. When she rejoiced, Morgause rejoiced with her. When she grieved, Morgause always offered her a shoulder to cry into and wiped her tears away. Morgause loved Morgana with all her heart. If she was asked to cut her heart out of her chest for Morgana, she would do so without hesitation.

Morgana was approaching, accompanied with a figure Morgause wasn't able to recognize at the beginning. Morgause smiled at her beloved one, who smiled back. And in the smile Morgana revealed her teeth, as flawless as Berenice's. Once again Morgause was stricken with Morgana's staggering beauty. Morgana embraced Morgause. "Baby, I would like to ask you for something." Morgause's heart began running. "Whatever you wish, dearie, is already done." She saw Morgan's shivering lips, so full and sweet, trembling so close to hers. And as they moved, the silent whisper shattered Morgause's world to pieces: "Would you be my bridesmaid?" The figure came closer to them during the question and now he wrapped his hands around Morgana's waist. Merlin. Morgause swallowed her tears. "Sure... if it makes you happy, count me in." Morgana embraced Morgause and Merlin patted her back. They both thanked her for being the bloody best.

 

No one shalt step betwixt Morgause and her heart which belongest to Morgana.

 

Morgause was sitting on the glade where Morgana had murdered her. Tears ate their way down Morgause's cheeks. She cannot go to Morgana's wedding. She can never see neither her, nor Merlin again. The caress of a razorblade unburthtened Morgause's shoulders from the onus of life. Morgana appeared in front of Morgause's sight, her frame distorted as Morgause's eyes sparkled with tears. "With shattered wrists and bloodsoaked hands I keep dreaming about you," sent Morgause her final words to reach Morgana's ears. And the pale blue sky overneath blackened as Morgause closed her eyes forever.

 

"This is a world where I am loved

Only by death!"

\- Carnifex (Dragged Into The Grave)


End file.
